Forum:How is brick best played?
I wanted to make a bomber class(explosive weapons expert) but someone elsewere on the talk pages said it wouldnt work very well. So... How should I approach my build, remember, I just wanna have some fun while having a relatively care free experiance, as well as being able to experiance all that the beserker class has to offer, so please leave the obsure build ideas to a minimum.A LB Gamer 22:12, August 28, 2011 (UTC) There are two commonly used way to play Brick. One is explosive shotgun, MGs, and launchers, and the other is melee. # If you go shotguns/MGs/launchers, you'll want mostly skills in the 2nd and 3rd skill trees. Add a reasonable Blast Master mod, and you're golden -- as in, you'll see a lot of yellow damage text popping out. For guns, you'll want an S&S Crux or Vladof Hammer if you can find them, which shouldn't be too hard. If you can get an Atlas Ogre, which is much more rare, then even better. When there are too many enemies (especially a congregation of bandits), use a spread launcher. The spread launcher is also good for getting 2nd winds by wiping out a bunch of foes at once - so you're less likely to go down again after you get up. # If you go melee, focus on the 1st and 2nd skill trees. A Berserker or Skirmisher mod would be good. The idea is to stay in berserk as long as you are in battle, and keep punching. With Blood Sport, you can regen HP when you kill something in berserk, so keep killing to stay alive. If there are a bunch of easy enemies, you can find that you can sustain almost endless damage. This is best used when there are lots of easy-to-kill enemies (e.g. bandits), and not when there are only a few formidable enemies (e.g. Crimson Lance). Tip, flying things can be meleed by standing underneath them and punching up. You don't need to go out of berserk to shoot them. Another trick, which is very useful, is to use the speed glitch. Start berserk and immediately open your inventory. It will stop berserk but you keep the speed boost until next time you berserk. Logisim 23:42, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I used to dislike the Berserker, but now i like him alot. I like to play either a Blastmaster com Brick with explosive weapons or a Launcher brick with a Bombadier Com. If you find the right Launchers and a com that regens launcher ammo and you use them the right way, they can be effective. Also a shottie Brick works well with an Ogre com. You will still need to have other elemental weapons other than explosive, but with the Launcher or Shottie brick that is not an issue as you will find powerful elemental version of those weapons. 01:22, August 29, 2011 (UTC) These are some really great suggestions! I'll definetly take them into consideration. Thank you guys for the help.A LB Gamer 05:26, August 29, 2011 (UTC)